


This Isn't The Place For That

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Male Leaning Loke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gay Male Character, Gray & Loke Brotp, Gray Has A Filthy Mouth, Gray Is Gay, Gray Loses A Bet, Gray You Should Not Have Done That, Loke Is A Gray/Natsu Shipper, Loke Is Dramatic, Loke Is Proud, Loke Isn't Much Better, M/M, Mentions Of Sex & Blow Jobs, Natsu is a little shit, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gray and Loke talk about Loke's various conquests, out of jealousy Gray made a bet that he later regrets.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: Pride





	This Isn't The Place For That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts), [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



If there was one thing that was known about Loke; it would be the fact that he was a very proud individual. Unlike most who would be quiet about their various sexual conquests, Loke was very vocal about the who and the when.

“I can't believe you slept with _Lyon_!” Gray hissed at Loke who just grinned smugly.

“What, you jealous?” Loke asked, grinning at his longtime friend.

“Why the hell would I be _jealous_!?” Gray exclaimed, proving that yes he was.

“You weren't this upset when I told you I messed around with the blonde Dragon Slayer,” Loke said. “What makes this one so different?” he asked.

“Wait, you fucked _Sting_?” Gray asked. “When did _that_ happen?”

“Over a year ago,” Loke said like it was nothing.

“What the hell!?” Gray exclaimed.

“He's got a nice mouth, not as good as Natsu's though,” Loke said with a shrug.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU SCREWED NATSU!?” Gray yelled.

Loke would quickly cover Gray's mouth. “Maybe we ought to leave the guild to talk about this,” Loke said.

Gray's response to the hand over his mouth would be to lick it. “I can't believe you've banged Natsu, he seems to dense too even know what sex is,” Gray muttered.

“Well, he was _drunk_ ,” Loke said. “Drunk and curious so I showed him how to give a blow job,” he shrugged.

Gray would merely shake his head. “Who haven't you slept with or messed around with?” he asked.

Loke would shrug. “I stopped keeping tabs on who I have shagged and who I haven't. I'm proud to say I've been with both men and women, though I do steer clear of the older folks,”

Gray would respond with a facepalm. “You're a fucking pervert,” he said.

“Yet you want to bang,” Loke teased.

“I do _NOT_!” Gray hissed out.

“Denial isn't your color Gray,” Loke said with a grin.

Gray would respond by smacking Loke upside the head. “Jerk,” he said.

“Ouch, you ass!” Loke said. “Not the face, it's my money maker,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You're incorrigible,” Gray said while shaking his head. “It's terrible how much of a pervert you are really. I forget why I even put up with you,”

Loke would grip his chest like the dramatic man he was. “You wound me!” he said, his voice coming out in a dramatic fashion as well.

“Stop with the dramatic crap, no one is here to watch you,” Gray said.

“Why are you so salty?” Loke asked. “Are you jealous that I've banged more hot guys than you?”

Gray would scoff. “As if, I could get anyone on their knees for me,” he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh really?” Loke asked, a glint in his eyes as he heard Gray's words.

“Oh no, don't look at me like that!” Gray said, getting up to try to escape.

“Oh no, you don't!” Loke grinned, grabbing Gray by the wrist and tugging him down towards the floor, causing the ice mage land on his lap. Gray's face to Loke's groin. “I knew you wanted to blow me, Gray, I didn't think you'd be this bold about it,” he smirked.

Gray would manage to force himself to a sitting position. “You fucking suck,” he ground out.

“No, I fuck, suck and get sucked,” Loke said. How lewd.

Gray would facepalm yet again. “I would fire you, but that would require me to have hired you in the first place,” he said.

“Oh come on, you love me!” Loke said.

“You wish!” Gray said. “I swear you're still mad at me because I repeatedly turn you down!”

“You'll give in eventually!” Loke said. “Now how about we make a little bet,” he grinned.

“Bet?” Gray asked, gulping out of fear.

“Yes, a bet,” Loke smirked. “I bet you in one weeks time, you can't get Natsu on his knees for you,” he said. “If I win, you have to do one thing no matter what I say,”

Gray would look towards the fire dragon who didn't appear to have overheard the two of them even with his impeccable hearing. “You're on,” Gray said, smirking as he held his hand out to shake Loke's.

Loke would grip Gray's hand and shake it. “One week to woo Natsu and get him to get on his knees for you in some sexual way,” Loke said. “Blow job, or more if you can pull it off,” he grinned.

“Fine, you have a deal,” Gray said. “What about your half of the bet?” he asked, shaking Loke's hand.  
“If I lose the bet somehow, I have to do one thing you ask of me,” Loke said.

Gray would nod. “I suppose I ought to get to work on wooing the dense one,” he said, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off before heading over to Natsu. Whatever Gray said caused the fire dragon to spit out whatever he had in his mouth.

“What the hell ice block!?” Natsu exclaimed. “You're sick!” he'd get up and run out of the guild hall.

Gray would blink and rub the back of his head as Erza and Mira stared at him like he'd grown a second head. “What?” he asked.

“We expect that sort of thing from Loke, not from you,” Erza said.

“What's gotten into you, Gray??” Mira asked she was so shocked she almost dropped the cup she was drying onto the floor.

“That could have gone better,” Loke said as he walked over to Gray. “What did you even say to him?”

“I asked him what time his legs opened as you do,” Gray said.

It would be Loke's time to facepalm. “Smooth, Gray, real smooth,” Loke said.

“What!? I thought it would work!” Gray said.

“Oh yes, it worked on making you lose the bet more than likely,” Loke said.

“I've still got a week!” Gray said he'd walk away from Loke and begin plotting in his head what to do to get Natsu to help him win the bet.

Loke would shake his head and chuckle as he watched Gray leave the guild hall.

A few days would go by, Gray trying and failing to woo Natsu.

Gray had a black eye, a few new bruises and a busted lip from how many times Natsu had punched him in the face. The end of the week was drawing closer and closer, and Gray really didn't want to lose the bet.

“Give up yet?” Loke asked.

“As if!” Gray said.

“I don't think you have a chance in hell,” Loke said. What Gray didn't know, was that Loke had taken it into his own hands to ensure Gray lost their bet. He'd spoken to Natsu and told him to turn Gray's advances down until after a week had passed.

Natsu had readily agreed, unaware that he'd be just as embarrassed as Gray come the end of the week, but that just meant he'd be able to punch Loke in the face when it was all said and done.

Loke would keep watching Gray try to pick up Natsu, and Natsu turn him down. He'd just smile and shake his head.

Gray grew frustrated more and more as the days went on. He was turned down on every advance, it's like Natsu knew about the bet or something.

“You're just fucking with me now, aren't you?” Gray asked Loke.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Gray,” Loke said, feigning innocence.

“You had to have a hand in Natsu turning me down at every turn,” Gray said. “He turns me down even without you there, but I know he's gotta feel something! He turns bright red when I ask him out!”

Loke would shrug. “Maybe he just doesn't want to do something with you, since you're a horrid pervert,” Loke snickered.

“You fucking asshole! I know you're the cause of this! You want me to lose the bet!” Gray accused.

“Of course I do, but you wound me accusing me of such underhanded tactics as to inform Natsu that you bet me that you could get him onto his knees within a week,” Loke said.

“So you admit to having said something to him!” Gray said.

“I said no such thing,” Loke responded.

“Knowing you, you're going to make me do something to ruin my chances with anyone after this bet is over,” Gray muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away.

On the final day of the week, Gray would once more get shot down by Natsu, the pink-haired male would even go as far as to go into hiding after the last encounter and he wouldn't be seen for a few days afterward.

“I hate you,” Gray said to Loke. “This is your fault,” he finished.

“I don't know what you mean, now when Natsu comes back to the guild, you're going under the table and sucking him off,” Loke said. “That's what you have to do for losing our bet,”

“I fucking hate you,” Gray said.

Natsu would enter the guild a few hours later. He'd be with Lucy and Erza.

“Natsu, can I uh talk to you?” Gray asked he'd be really awkward.

“...what is it this time you pervert?” Natsu asked.

Loke would walk over to the four. “He lost a bet, and has to do something for you,” Loke said.

“...what do I have to let him do for me?” Natsu asked.

“You have to let him give you a blow job here in the guild hall,” Loke said with a grin.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Natsu yelled, he'd punch Loke so hard he sent him flying. “LIKE HELL YOU _FUCKING PERVERT_!!!!”

Erza and Lucy would work on calming Natsu down.

“I have to suck your dick since I lost the bet with Loke,” Gray said.

"No,” Natsu said. “I'm not going to whip it out here in the guild hall, Loke can get his rocks off using someone else!”

Gray would snicker.

Natsu would grab Gray by the front of his shirt and tug the taller boy down into a fierce kiss. When the two pulled away Natsu would be crimson. “I've wanted to do that for _months_!” he said, licking his lips with a grin.

“What the hell!? Why turn _me down_ then!?” Gray asked his hands on Natsu's hips.

“Loke paid me to say no,” Natsu said. “He didn't say why,” he frowned. “I'm sorry,”

“It's fine, no worries,” Gray said.

Lyon would make an appearance. “Where's Loke?” he asked.

“Look in the table over there,” Natsu said, gesturing to the broken table.

Lyon would sigh and walk over to where his boyfriend was sprawled out with a black eye. “Come now, we've got a date,” he said, icing Loke's eye for him.

“Thank you, Lyon,” Loke said.  
  
“What caused you to get punched, and which of them punched you?” Lyon asked.

“I meddled and made Gray lose a bet, Natsu punched me,” Loke said.

“You weren't being a pervert towards my younger brother figure again, were you?” Lyon asked. “Do I need to spank you?”

Loke would cough and turn red. “No spanking required, now shall we?” he asked, dragging his boyfriend out of the guild hall before he could get even more flustered.

“You're so easily flustered, it makes me wonder if you really were as promiscuous as you claimed,” Lyon chuckled.

“I was, I slept with men and women before you came along and stole my heart,” Loke said.

“You're a sap,” Lyon said, chuckling.  
  
“I'm your sap,” Loke said, leaning in and kissing Lyon.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
